Question: How many significant figures does $0.800$ have?
Explanation: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0.{8}00$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0.}{8}00$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{0.}{800}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 3.